


Westside Destiel Story

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Musical turned into FanFic, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYTHIS IS DESTIELOMG! I had an awesome idea. Have you seen "The Westside Story"? What if: Dean was Tony and Cas was Maria? Do you get where this is going? Instead of Jets & Sharks, Demons & Angels. Now, everyone is HUMAN in this story, but I did have fun with "angel blades" and some of SPN sayings. The main story is the same. So get the tissue ready. I don't claim rights to this story. Hell, Shakespeare did it first.





	Westside Destiel Story

**Author's Note:**

> No singing! I promise! I did use words from a few songs, but the characters are not singing.
> 
> Although I'd love to see Cas sing "I Feel Pretty"! Ha!!

**ACT 1**

Rival street gangs, Angels and Demons fight in the street. An Angel cuts Baby Adam's face. Officer Crowley breaks things up before they get worse.

Demons meet after the minor battle with the Angels. The leader of the Demons, John Winchester, decides to call a war council with the leader of the Angels, Michael. They need to have one big battle.

Dean Winchester use to be a part of the Demons gang, but left so he could concentrate on working and graduation.

Sam Winchester, Dean's brother, comes to tell Dean the news at The Corner Store, where he works. Dean's not happy. He thinks fighting isn't good. Dean thinks Sam should concentrate on his schooling. Sam mocks his brother about working. They tussle, but Sam truly admires his big brother.

Dean tells Sam, "You know, something's coming?"

Sam's curious now. "What?"

Dean shrugs, "I don't know. Something?"

Sam laughs at his brother's weirdness. "You coming to the dance tonight? Afterward, the gang is meeting with Michael and the Angels."

Dean shakes his head. "I've had it with the gang Sam."

Sam shrugs. "At least come to the dance. Maybe what you've been looking for will be there." He slugs his brother on the shoulder.

Dean tries slugging him back, but misses as he runs off. "Maybe! Who knows?"

Later that night, they all show up at the dance. Everyone gets along great, even though tensions are high. Angels gang members stay to themselves while Demons gang members do the same.

Dean is getting some punch when he sees someone he's never met before standing alone and looking off into nothing. He puts his cup down and walks over to this guy and looks up at whatever it is he's staring at.

He asks him, "What are you looking at?"

He replies, "Just the tinsel. It looks pretty against the lighting in here. Don't you think?"

Dean looks again and can see how it would be almost hypnotic to look at. He turns back to the guy standing beside him. "My name's Dean."

The guy raises his hands. "My hands are cold."

Dean places his hands over this person's hands. He suddenly has Dean fascinated.

He looks at their joined hands. "Yours are cold too."

Dean notices when he looks back up that this man has the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Bluer than the ocean.

The man reaches up and places his cool hand on Dean's face. "So warm."

Dean reaches up and touches his face, his right closed fist knuckles at his temple and thumb brushes over his eyebrow. "So beautiful."

He repeats, "Beautiful."

Suddenly a man grabs Dean's new friend from his grasp. "You go away Demon! Couldn't you see he's one of them!"

His eyes are so big and confused, "No! I saw only him!"

Suddenly Sam is at Dean's side and both gangs are about to face off.

Dean watches as another Angel grabs his blue-eyed companion, "Come Castiel. It's time to go."

Dean whispers, "Castiel."

Michael wants to attack Dean for even saying his brother's name. Sam grabs hold of Michael's shirt, "We agreed! No fighting until after the war council!"

Michael shrugs Sam off. "FINE! See you there DEMON!"

They all leave the dance peacefully.

 

 

  
**ACT 2**

Castiel is getting ready for bed. There's a sound of someone yelling his name, "CASTIEL! CASTIEL!!"

He runs out on his balcony and yells down, "Quiet! You'll wake up my family!!"

Dean's excited. He found Castiel. "I'm coming up!"

He climbs up to the balcony and stands next to Castiel. Castiel is still wearing the tan trench coat he had on earlier. Dean finds it odd, but it suits him.

Castiel smiles, "Why are you here? You're a Demon. I'm an Angel. Our kinds don't mix."

Dean takes Castiel's hands. "I'm different Cas. You've got to believe me. I'm not like my brother or my family. I don't want this fight between us."

Castiel grins. "You called me Cas."

Dean smiles. "I hope you don't mind." He places his hand on Cas' cheek. "I think you're very handsome."

Cas blushes some. He finds Dean's green eyes so calming. "I like that you call me Cas. Is Dean short for anything?" He places his hand over Dean's.

"No. It's just Dean." He lowers his hand and just holds Cas' hands in his own. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Cas just looks at their combined hands and nods yes.

Dean reaches up with one hand and gently tilts his chin upward. He then leans in and kisses Cas full on the lips. Cas returns the kiss and Dean feels like his heart might beat right out of his chest.

Cas reaches up and wraps his arms around Dean's neck. Dean wraps his arms around Cas. Cas pulls away and again wants to get lost in Dean's eyes. "Dean, the only way we can be truly happy together is if our families stop fighting."

Dean presses his forehead to Cas'. "What can I do?"

"Go to this council. Get them to not fight. Please try to talk some sense into them." Cas seems distraught. Dean wants to do whatever he can to make Cas happy.

Dean nods. "I'll go. For you. For us, I'll do what I can."

Cas is happy now. He kisses Dean again with all his heart.

Lights come on inside. Cas is being called for.

"I gotta go. Meet me tomorrow at my brother's shop, Gabriel's Bridal on Main St." Cas sounds hopeful.

"I will." Dean kisses him one last time as he climbs down. Cas watches Dean as he turns to take one last look. They blow kisses at each other. Dean then vanishes into the night.

On the way to The Corner Store, where he works, Dean sings to himself, "Castiel. I just kissed an Angel named Castiel."

Dean gets there and finds the leader of the Angels, Michael, along with several of his gang meeting with the leader of the Demons, John, and several of his gang including Sammy. This is the war council.

Dean walks in and hears them talking. Bobby, the store owner just pretends to hear nothing and goes on cleaning counters. Dean puts on a store apron and starts stocking shelves.

The gang leaders agree on a venue. Under a bridge by the local park. They then start talking about weapons. Michael starts with rocks, then John says bottles. Michael says chains, then John says bats.

Dean interjects, "Tire irons, salt shotguns, pistols, demon blades, angel blades! Why don't you guys just use fists? Afraid to tough it out man on man? Use just skin? What a coupe full of chickens!"

Sam stands up, "Who you calling chicken!"

Michael points at John, "Each knows his own!"

John stands up. "Quiet! Alright. Fair fight. Skin only, but we pick who fights."

Dean's smiling along with his dad John. So are the rest of the Demons.

Michael likes this. He thinks he'll get to kick Dean's ass for touching Castiel at the dance earlier and disrespecting his fellow Angels.

Michael holds his hand out to John.

John laughs and explains, "A deal isn't set in stone with a Demon until it's sealed with a kiss."

Michael looks at John like he's insane, "The fuck you say?!"

John smiles. "Pucker up or no deal."

The Demons are serious.

Raphael pats Michael's shoulder. "Do it."

Michael and John lean in and kiss. Sam takes a picture. Michael is about to grab at Sam, but John pushes Sam back. "It's so we have proof!"

Michael points at Dean. "When I'm done with you, there won't be anything left!"

John laughs. "We agreed to a fair fight and WE pick who fights." John pats Sam on the shoulder. All 6'4" and 250 pounds of solid muscle Sam Fucking Winchester.

Michael's fuming mad now. A fight is about to break out in the tiny store, but suddenly a whistle is heard. Someone whispers, "Cops!"

The boys start acting like they're getting along. Playing darts, board games and drinking sodas.

Officer Crowley walks in. "Hello boys. Hell of a night we're having. Word is you boys are planning a fight?" He walks over to Baby Adam.

Kid is called "Baby" because of his childish attitude and baby face. He's also the youngest in the gang.

Crowley starts questioning Adam, "Come on kid. Which one of these punks roughed you up?"

He won't talk. After the officer realizes the kid won't talk he makes a threat, "If I catch any of you fighting on my streets, I will drag your arses to jail. No more looking the other way! This has got to stop! I will find out where this rumble is! When I do, you better not be there! If you are, you're going behind bars!"

The kids run out of the store before he finishes talking. Officer Crowley looks at Bobby. "What? I'm suppose to show them understanding? Take courses on anger management and understanding teenage delinquency? I understand these punk kids all I need to! Their parents need to give em all a swift kick in the arse!!" The officer leaves and the door slams behind him.

Dean is sweeping up the place.

Bobby looks at Dean, "And God wouldn't give me a mouth like his." He shakes his head. "I'm going home Dean. Please lock up when you leave."

 

 

**ACT 3**

Dean finishes up with work early so he can meet Castiel at the bridal shop as he promised. He walks in after the store should already be closed. It's 8:30pm and the shop closed at 8pm. The door was unlocked.

First person Dean ran into as he walked in was Gabriel, the shop owner. "Hello. We're closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

Dean is about to leave when Gabriel stops him. "Wait."

Dean stops.

Gabriel yells, "Castiel! Come here please!"

Cas is speaking as he turns the corner, "Hurry up! He'll be here any minute!" His eyes come up and meet with Dean's.

Gabriel has a hand on his hip. "He's a Demon Castiel."

Cas is looking at his feet. "I know brother."

"A DEMON!" Gabriel looks furious.

Dean holds his hands up, "Please. I left that gang a while ago. I have a job at The Corner Store and I'm just trying to concentrate on finishing school. I'm not what my family does." He slowly approaches Cas. "I like Cas." He smiles toward Cas. "I like him a lot. I'd never do anything to hurt him. Ever."

Gabriel looks at Cas who can't take his eyes off Dean for a moment. He looks back at Dean. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but you have only one chance with me. You harm him in any way, I will end you. Gang war be damned."

Dean nods, "Yes sir."

Gabriel looks at Cas, "One hour. I expect you home in one hour or I will hunt Dean down. Are we clear?"

Cas grins. "Yes brother."

Gabriel heads for the door. "Lock this behind me and lock up when you leave. Don't mess with anything."

Cas locks the door behind Gabriel. "He really likes you Dean. If I wasn't interested in you, I think he might have made a move himself."

Dean throws his head back with laughter. No way Gabriel was interested in him at all! "I guess it's a good thing you're interested then!"

Cas walks up and wraps his arms around Dean's waist, "Very good thing." They kiss deeply. Dean cradles Cas' face in his hands as he deepens their kiss.

Dean looks into Cas' eyes. "You're eyes are so beautiful. I could look at them forever."

He blushes. "I was about to tell you the same thing. Your eyes are like emeralds at times." He kisses Dean's cheek. "I get my eye color from my father. What are your parents like?"

Dean felt a bit bashful when Cas talked about his eyes. He's grateful for the change of topic. "My mom died when I was 4. My dad's raised me and my two younger brothers. He's the leader of the Demons. John's always seeking vengeance for Mary's death. It was gang related, but no one is sure how. He's convinced Angels were involved."

Cas shakes his head. "He should quit the gang and take you boys someplace safe." He kisses Dean's temple and holds him close. "Were you able to stop the fight between our families?"

Dean looks into Cas' eyes with some excitement. "It's only going to be a fist fight. No weapons."

Cas is still upset. "Dean. Any fight is no good for us. How can we be happy together if our families are at war?"

Dean nods. "You're right. I'll go and stop it. I'll do it for us." He kisses Cas and they both settle onto a lounger inside one of the dressing rooms.

They make out until it's time for Cas to lock up and head home. Cas kisses Dean one last time.

Dean watches Cas lock up the store. "I'll let you know tomorrow how things went at the rumble."

Cas touches Dean's hand. "You mean the rumble that isn't going to happen."

Dean smiles and pats Cas' hand. "Exactly." He pauses a long moment while looking into Cas' eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Cas smiles and hugs Dean. "That's okay. I've already fallen in love with you, Dean Winchester."

Dean leaves Cas and runs to the spot under the bridge where the rumble is to happen.

When he arrives, Sam and Michael are already throwing punches.

Dean runs up and yells, "No! Stop!!"

John grabs hold of Dean. "Stand back son! The fight's begun!"

Michael stops looking at Sam and yells over at John and Dean, "If he wants to fight, let him step in!"

While Michael is looking away, Sammy throws a serious jab into Michael's ribs. Michael kicks out and injures Sam's knee.

Dean gets loose from John. He tries to stop Michael from hurting Sam. "STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!" Dean can't explain it's because he loves Castiel. He just wants the fighting to stop.

Michael pulls an Angel blade. Sam pulls his Angel blade. The two go round in circles stabbing and slicing at each other while John holds Dean back. Dean is screaming for them to stop.

Dean gets lose again. He grabs Sammy and pulls him away. Sam turns to rejoin the fight and walks right into Michael's Angel blade.

Dean and everyone watches as Sam falls away from Michael's blade with blood pouring out of his wound. Sammy falls into Dean's arms, giving Dean the Angel blade as he dies. Dean places his hand over his brother's dead face and closed his eyes. Rage is brewing within Dean. A serious need for vengeance.

Michael is just standing there in shock. He's still holding the offending bloody weapon in his hand that gutted Sammy only seconds ago.

Without a second thought, Dean takes the Angel blade Sammy gave him and thrusts it deep into Michael's chest.

The bloody blade in Michael's hand falls to the ground. Tears of rage engulf Dean's eyes, but as he watches Michael die he suddenly sees another Angel in his mind. His Angel. Cas. "What have I done?" Michael lies dead before him. "I am forgetful."

Dean falls to his knees at Michael's side. He can't believe he failed so miserably at trying to bring peace to their families.

Suddenly John is at his side. "Come on son. We gotta go!!" Sirens can be heard in the distance getting louder. "Get up off your ass Dean! Let's go!!"

Dean gets up. John grabs both weapons and they run for a safe house.

 

 

  
**ACT 4**

The gang members are scattered. Most have gone to their homes.

Dean is hiding with John in Bobby's basement at The Corner Store. John and Bobby have been friends for a long time. Bobby understands the situation.

Dean has to see Cas. Tell him what happened. He sneaks away and makes it to Cas' house.

Cas left his balcony window open. Dean sneaks in. As soon as Cas sees Dean he holds an angel blade to his throat. "I should kill you now. My brother Gabriel was right. You're a killer!" He starts to cry. "I want my brother back you bastard!"

Dean is just as upset. He holds the blade to his heart. "You're right. I deserve death. He killed my brother Sammy. I just..." Dean starts crying. "Just do it! I couldn't save my brother or yours! Do it!" He starts falling forward to fall onto the blade. Cas drops the blade letting Dean fall into his arms.

"I got you Dean." Cas and Dean cry in each other's arms.

Cas sees how filthy and scuffed up Dean is. He takes Dean to the bathroom and draws a bath.

Cas touches Dean's face. "My family will be at church for the rest of the night and into tomorrow holding vigil for Michael." Cas is holding back tears. "I can't deal with the sorrow right now. Right now, I just want to make sure you're okay. I own some responsibility for what happened. I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean kisses Cas. "You were just wanting our families to not fight." Dean nuzzles Cas' cheek with his own. "Me too."

The bath is ready. Dean gets undressed and slips into the warm water. Cas gets undressed and gets in with him. The tub is large enough for both of them. They wrap their legs around each other's waist. Dean underneath. Cas on top.

Cas uses a washcloth and soap to clean Dean's body. He has a few scrapes and dried blood. Some that's obviously not his own. He uses a cup to pour water over Dean's muscular physique and wash the suds away. Cas is getting hard.

Dean reaches over and grips Cas' erection.

Cas shivers. He gasps, "Dean."

Dean strokes him slowly and draws his body closer to his own. He presses his own hard cock against Cas' and strokes them together.

Cas grips Dean's neck then wraps his arms around his shoulder and neck pulling him in for a kiss. It's a desperate and needy kiss.

Both men are already getting so close to orgasm.

Cas grips Dean's hand, stopping his movement. "I need you. I need to feel you as part of me Dean."

They finish their bath and return to Cas' bedroom wearing only towels. They drop the towels and Dean steps back from Cas just looking at him. His eyes exploring his body. "You're a work of art. So beautifully made."

Cas blushes. Dean loves the fact he can make Cas blush.

Cas walks up to Dean and runs his fingers over the muscles and shape of Dean's athletic build. "You're perfectly sculpted. Talk about a piece of art." Cas kneels down and licks at Dean's abs.

Dean moans with excitement. His breathing picks up.

Cas takes Dean's cock into his mouth and Dean bites his bottom lip to keep from cursing. It's so good. Cas sucks and licks Dean's cock for a little bit. He plays with Dean's balls and rakes nails over his chest.

Finally Cas lays down on the bed. He reaches for lube and a condom. He hands them to Dean.

Dean sets them aside to first go down on Cas. This is NOT what Cas expected. Dean licks and sucks on Cas' hole. He gets 3 fingers in with lube, stretching him out. Dean finally puts the condom on and lubes himself up.

Dean leans over Cas and kisses him while keeping Cas' legs up on his shoulders. Dean slides himself deep inside Cas. They both moan with the pleasure of it. Dean's looking at Cas' beautiful blue eyes. "I love you so much Cas." He kisses him and begins thrusting.

Cas gasps as pleasure runs through him. "Oh Dean! I love you too." Cas can't stop touching Dean as he makes love to Cas. "You feel so good inside me."

Dean keeps moving his hips and stroking Cas' cock while doing it. Cas grips Dean's shoulders, "I'm cumming!"

Dean strokes Cas through his orgasm. He's fascinated with Cas and how his body flexes. How his insides feel on his cock. Gripping and contracting. Cas' eyes never left Dean's face.

The tightness of Cas' climax gets to Dean. "I'm gonna cum too!" He thrusts faster and his orgasm is intense. He trembles in Cas' arms. Cas wraps his legs around Dean and just holds him.

Cas kisses Dean's neck. "I love you so very much."

Dean's crying. "They'll never let us be together Cas. I love you so much." He's still trembling with his emotions.

Cas is running his fingers over Dean's hair. Comforting him. "We'll go away then. There's a place for us. A time and place for us. Hold my hand and we're half way there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there."

Dean lifts himself up and kisses Cas. "You'd really go away with me?"

He nods. "In a heartbeat. I love you Dean."

Dean kisses Cas and slowly removes himself from him then disposes of the condom. He then helps Cas get cleaned up. They then get dressed.

Dean gets ready to leave. "I'm going to borrow some money from my boss. He won't say no. Then we will leave. Meet me at The Corner Store at 5am. We'll go to the bus station and go anywhere we want." Dean takes Cas hand. "Hold my hand and we're half way there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there. Somehow. Someway. Somewhere."

There's a knock at Cas' door and someone comes in. Dean leaves out the window.

Cas yells to the person that just came in, "Hang on a minute!"

Gabriel just walks in. He sees the bed and open window. The used condom in the trash. He looks at Cas with rage. "HE'S ONE OF THEM! HE KILLED YOUR BROTHER!!"

Cas is crying. "Gabriel! Brother! Hear me! He's not one of THEM! He tried stopping them and Michael killed his brother! Out of anger and rage, he killed Michael. It should have never happened." Cas is sitting on his bed weeping.

Gabriel sits next to him and hugs him. They weep together.

Gabriel asks, "Why this guy?"

Cas answers, "I love Dean. I want to hold him forever. Be with him now, tomorrow and the rest of my life. When love comes this strong, there's no right or wrong. This love is my life."

There's a knock at the door. "Police. We need a word with you."

Gabriel answers. It's Officer Crowley. "I need to speak to Castiel."

Gabriel sighs, "He's resting. He just lost his brother. Please leave him be."

Crowley is insistent, "This won't take long."

Cas comes out of his bedroom, "What is it officer?"

Crowley asks, "You went to the dance the other night."

Cas interrupts, "Will this take long?"

Crowley is agitated, "As long as necessary."

Cas excuses himself from Crowley.

Cas turns to Gabriel, "Please go to The Corner Store about the headache medicine I need."

Crowley gripes, "Don't you keep aspirin in the house?"

Cas speaks up while looking at Crowley, "This is something special!" He looks back at Gabriel speaking with his eyes. Letting Gabriel know Dean is there and please relay this message. "Tell Bobby I've been detained." He glances back at Crowley, "Or I would have picked it up myself."

Gabriel grumbles, but agrees to go.

Crowley continues his questioning. "Who was the boy Michael got upset over you talking to at the dance?"

Cas lies, "Lucifer. Another member of my family."

 

 

  
**ACT 5**

The Demons are hanging out at The Corner Store. They know Dean and John are hiding below in the basement.

Gabriel walks in and asks to see Bobby. He wasn't there because he was collecting funds for Dean from an ATM and his mattress at home. The Demons didn't trust Gabriel. They figured he was spying for the Angels.

Gabriel wanted to go into the basement and see if Bobby or Dean were there. They stopped him. They started taunting him. Pushing him. Several grabbed him and one was about to cut his pretty face the way they cut Baby Adam's face.

Bobby shows up, "What the hell are you idjits doing?! Let that man go!"

Gabriel got up and brushed himself off. "You all deserve to burn in hell. If you were dying in the street, I'd just keep on walking."

John emerges and sees Gabriel, "Quick, grab him! He'll tell the cops where Dean is!"

Gabriel yells, "Don't you touch me! I got a message for that Angel killer! Castiel is dead!! Lucifer found out about him and Castiel and killed CASTIEL! I hope all of you burn!"

Gabriel runs off. John goes chasing after him.

Bobby kicks all the Demons out of his store. He then goes into the basement with the bag full of cash.

Dean asks, "What was all the noise?"

He sees the bag of money and Bobby gives it to him. Dean hugs Bobby. "Thank you so much! This is going to help us make a great start."

Bobby slaps Dean hard. "Is this the only way to get through to you kids? Blow up like a busted water pipe?"

Dean reels from the blow. "What was that for? I thought you understood? Cas undedstands."

Bobby shakes his head, "Cas understands nothing."

Dean is confused.

Bobby explains with a broken heart, "That was Gabriel upstairs. Castiel's dead. Lucifer found out about you and Cas. So, he killed him."

Dean shakes his head. He doesn't believe Bobby. "No. No. You're lying."

Bobby shakes his head. He tries to comfort Dean, but Dean's not having any of it.

Dean's eyes are full of tears. He leaves the safety of the basement and realizes Cas is way late. It must be true. Cas wouldn't be this late unless...

Dean runs into the street. "LUCIFER! LUCIFER! COME GET ME TOO YOU BASTARD!!"

He runs toward the park wear Angels hang out. The pain is too much to endure. Dean just wants it all to end! "LUCIFER! LUCIFER! I'M RIGHT HERE! COME GET ME!! I'm right here!! I'm begging you!

He walks like he's already dead. Tears falling down his face. "I want you to."

An image approaches. It can't be! Dean suddenly sees Castiel running toward him! He's not dead!! "He's not dead!"

Dean runs toward Cas, the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Suddenly there's a loud bang that reverberates around him. He then realizes he's been shot in the chest by Lucifer.

Dean falls to his knees with a hand to his chest. He never takes his eyes off his Castiel.

Castiel runs to his side and kneels beside him. He lifts his head up onto his lap and holds his hand. "I'm here Dean. I'm right beside you. I love you so much."

Dean looks up into Cas' brilliant blue eyes. "I didn't believe enough."

Cas is trying not to cry. He wants to stay strong for Dean. "Loving is enough."

Dean shakes his head, "Not here. They won't let us be."

Cas wants to calm Dean's frustrations. He kisses his forehead, "Then we'll go away. Far away where no one can touch us."

Dean's not feeling the pain as badly with Cas here. He feels loved. Maybe they can get away. He nods. "We can. We will."

Cas kisses Dean's lips. "There's a place for us. A time and place for us. Hold my hand and we're half way there."

Dean dies.

Cas kisses Dean one last time.

He stands up and looks at all the gang members that have gathered.

He takes Lucifer's gun. "How many bullets are in this gun Lucifer?" He points the gun at Lucifer. "Enough for you?" He points it at Gabriel. "You?" He points it at John. "And you?!" He waves the gun at all of them. "ALL OF YOU! You all killed him, Sam and my brother Michael. Not with bullets or guns, but with HATE! Well, I too can kill now because I have HATE! How many of you bastards can I kill... and still have one bullet left for me?"

He finally drops the gun and breaks down crying.

John moves toward Dean's body and Cas jumps up and covers Dean with his own, "Don't you touch him!"

He then realizes how foolish he's being. Dean's dead.

Both Demons and Angels help carry Dean's body to the waiting ambulance.

Lucifer goes to jail.

Destiel brought peace between Angels and Demons.

The End

 


End file.
